Miles "Tails" Prower (Canon, Sonic Boom)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Miles Prower, commonly referred to by his nickname Tails, is one of the main characters in the Sonic Boom subseries. He is a two-tailed anthropomorphic fox and Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend and sidekick. He serves as the pilot, gadget specialist, strategist and overall brains of Team Sonic, a group of heroes who protect their home from villains and foes alike. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Miles Prower, nicknamed Tails Origin: Sonic Boom Gender: Male Age: 8 Classification: Anthropomorphic fox Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technological Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Mechanic and pilot, Skilled Marksman, Flight, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura (Using Dash), Forcefield Creation (Via Shields), Shock Wave Generation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Self-Resurrection (Via Second Chance) Attack Potency: Town level '(Fought with D-Fekt. Could damage Lyric with his blows) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep pace with Sonic and is the second swiftest member of his Team), higher attack speed with his Blaster (Beams fired by his Blaster are emitted nigh-instantaneously in contrast with his own speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters with abilities Standard Equipment: Gadgets and machinery, His Blaster, his Wrist Communicator which enables Fire/Ice Mode and generates the Enerbeam Intelligence: Genius '''(Regarded as Hedgehog Village's top scientist, Tails is a genius-level mechanic and inventor. Said to match Dr. Eggman in intellect, he is capable of creating many forms of robots, programs and even devices capable of bending the laws of physics. His remarkable intelligence and skills are so well-founded that he can create advanced programs and other machines in a very short time, and has found solutions to problems even Eggman has failed to solve. He is also an expert at multitasking, having invented a car that can circle the earth on half a jar of kosher pickles, balanced his checkbook, and come up with an organic quiche recipe while busy with other tasks. His ingenuity and strategic mind is as well demonstrated in battle where he can turn something as simple as a film projector into a weapon) '''Weaknesses: Should his twin-tails be constricted, his ability to fly is significantly hindered Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: '''Tails curls tightly into a concussive ball and rams opponents at high speeds. * '''Homing Attack: '''While in the air, Tails slams into the opponent with perfect aim. * '''Ground Pound: While in the air, Tails darts straight downwards to slam down on any target below him. When the he impacts the ground, he generates a shockwave that damages any enemies in its wake. * Sprint: '''Tails instantly accelerates to top speeds, leaving a yellow trail in his wake. * '''Dash: '''Tails envelops himself in a yellow aura and blasts forward at high speed, plowing through and across any obstacles in his path. * '''Blaster: Tails is equipped with a grey, rifle-like weapon. Tails' Blaster is capable of firing either thin and green or wide and yellow lasers with pin-point accuracy, capable of obliterating basic Badniks. It can also channel Tails' Fire or Ice energies, allowing its shots to freeze or burn its targets. * Cluster Bomb: '''Tails grabs a round handheld bomb and throws it at enemies from midair. Once the bomb impacts the target, it both deals damage and splits into four smaller red bombs that shatter around the nearby vicinity, ensuring additional damage is dealt. * '''Bomb: '''Tails grabs a round handheld bomb and throws it. If it hits an enemy, the bomb will stick onto the enemy and start beeping, before exploding shortly after. * '''Enerbeam: '''Tails can emit a tether made of several energy bolts intertwined to form a solid whip from his wrist which can extend and contract when necessary. As a tool,the Enerbeam can latch onto targets to pull them in, lasso enemies, or let Tails swing from point to point. Alternatively, it can be used as a make-shift rope. This makes the Enerbeam a versatile tool for both navigation and combat. * '''Fire Mode: '''Tails can cloak himself in a superheated fire-like aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is faced with the brunt of immense heat of his fiery aura. His flames are capable of instantly melting large blocks of ice. * '''Ice Mode: '''Tails can cloak himself in a breezing blue aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is frozen solid. Frozen enemies become so brittle that their bodies shatter seconds after being frozen. His cold is capable of instantly large blocks of water into ice. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 7